spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Dinolandia
At 65 MYA , Earth was dominated by many species of creatures , including pterosaurs , plesiosaurs and dinosaurs , but then a asteroid the size of Mt.Everest struck Earth in gulf of mexico which made many tsunamis and wildfires , then at the end the mammals survived and evolved into all sorts of creatures , including us , but what if , whe told you this never happened on a island circulated by storms , a island made by continents , gigantic continent called Dinolandia , welcome to a world where dinosaurs never became extinct , welcome to Dinolandia. Origin of Dinolandia Dinolandia was not formed by volcanoes , but formed when North America divided from Africa , dinolandia was once conected to North America , but it divided at 140 MYA , then Dinolandia divided from Mekkan and Brachiara , this made the volcanoes erupt , thus causing a storm that could destroy any dust who came to the island , when the asteroid fell on Mexico at 65 MYA , Dinolandia storm made the cloud of dust destroyed , this made Dinolandia the only location to be safe , at 34 MYA , a continent called Alasyana collided with Dinolandia , this caused Alasyana species ( which where some raptors , abelisaurs , sauropods and some species of ceratopsians and the last remaining stegosaurs ) to interfer with dinolandia species and slowly joining the ecossystem. One curious thing is that Alasyana was also like Dinolandia , but its one thing that was curious about Alasiana is that it was a part of South America , most specifically Argentina , this let many late cretaceous Argentine dinosaurs , pterosaurs and plesiosaurs to go on Dinolandia. At 15 MYA Troodons started to became intelligent and started to evolve much like humans , then at the last ice age , when a land bridge formed between North America and all the "Archipelago" which surrounded dinolandia continent , many of North American megafauna came into Dinolandia , the Dinosauroids , which where the dominant species where starting to build their civilizations , into one point , they became smarter than humans and could make a cure for dinosaur disease , build cities and also form highly altered sapient dinosaurs , they also preserved the enviroment and much of the items of Dinolandia island is exported , their woods are exported instead of cutting down trees , and some Dinolandia species where least concern , just 4% was Endangered due to volcano activity and natural disasters , but little did they know , is that their island was going to be invaded. Troodos Sapiens " Life cannot be contained , Life breaks free , Life finds a way" Michael Crichton The evolution of Sapient dinosaurs made the world a place for 2 species ,humans and dinosauroids , one species in particular was the Troodos Sapiens , an intelligent raptor evolved from Troodon , it has a large head and a white plumage , its claws are normal , their hands can grab objects and even make cities , they can also be more smarter than humans since their sapience started at 12 MYA , they made advanced technology , thus making creatures cloning back to life , they also made some dinosaurs their subjects , many tyrannosaurs that were once wild animals had their mind changed and their bodies genetic altered to become sapient along with Deinonychus and coelophysis , they also protect Dinolandia enviroment , by not polluting , reusing , rethinking and using alternative electricity sources. Sapience made Dinolandia a WORST place Although Troodons sapience made Dinolandia a good place , it made Dinolandia a worst place as well , these troodons cloned back to life a dangerous species called Homo Ghoulus Ghoulus , they cloned them back to life by picking some dead bodies that they found in Tokyo , but that would make Dinolandia a dangerous location. Ghouls After the troodos Sapiens cloned the Homo Ghoulus Ghoulus , they suddenly started to enrage themselves and destroy the lab , this caused the human species that was known from an anime called Tokyo Ghoul , to destroy an beautifull ecossystem , the ghouls started to destroy dinolandia ecossystem , by making 4 species of dinosaurs extinct , then many years later , Dinolandia caos suddenly stopped , but why? Making peace In the year 2017 , the ghouls started to find the dinosaurs and then share their feelings with them and befriend the dinosaurs , then this caused many dinosaurs to befriend the ghouls and make teams to show a bond beetween them , then at 2019 , dinosaurs and ghouls had made peace , then they started to help dinolandia ecossystem and then make the continent and the world a better place. Category:Alternative Evolution